


The Deal

by Gaygent37



Series: The Hunter & The Hunted [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Enemies and Occasional Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Partial Transformation, Plot Twist, Ripping Clothes, Scratching, Sex in the forest, Slight humiliation kink, Teasing, Werewolf Hunter Dick, Werewolf Jason, slight anal gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dick is a successful werewolf hunter, who has been hired by the mayor to take down a pack of werewolves. He does that easily enough, but one wolf escaped.Now, Dick is hunting that single werewolf and has spent the past five months doing so.They had a deal: one bullet, one chance, once a month.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: The Hunter & The Hunted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683880
Comments: 22
Kudos: 361





	The Deal

He had missed again.

Every month, on the full moon, Dick had one chance, _one chance_ , to kill the wolf.

Every month, the weeks leading up to the full moon were spent meticulously planning – making new traps, thinking up better strategies, and honing his skills. And on the night of the full moon, Dick gave always packed up several tranquilizers, nets, knives, but a single silver bullet.

That was their deal: one bullet, one chance, once a month.

And Dick had missed _again_. It had been five months since Dick, a renowned werewolf hunter, had been hired by the mayor of the town to rid them of their werewolf problem. Dick easily took care of the rest of the pack within the first couple of weeks, but there was one lone wolf that had escaped, and since then, Dick had been hunting that one wolf.

Dick swore loudly, his voice echoing in the dark forest. He threw his gun onto the ground and ran his hand through his hair, already calculating what had gone wrong.

The wolf slunk out of the darkness, and Dick could see the victorious look in its eyes.

“Next time,” Dick said through gritted teeth. “I _will_ get you next time.”

The werewolf stepped closer, circling Dick a few times before butting its head hard into the back of Dick’s knees.

Dick’s knees gave, and he found himself kneeling on the slightly damp forest floor. The wolf gave a low growl as it continued to circle Dick.

“If I had been a couple seconds faster, you would have been dead meat tonight,” Dick growled back, unzipping his jacket and throwing it aside. The night air hit his slightly sweaty skin, making Dick shiver.

 _But you weren’t,_ the wolf’s eyes said tauntingly. _Now you’re mine tonight._

With that, the wolf pushed Dick onto all fours. Sharp teeth snagged onto the back of his shirt and tore it off. Dick let out a small grunt at that, his body suddenly revealed to the whims of the forest and the huge wolf on top of him.

The wolf licked the back of Dick’s neck, its hot, wet tongue heating up Dick’s body. Dick hated that he had failed so many times now that it was a familiar feeling, and that his body was conditioned to react positively to it.

There was a heavy swipe of a paw, and his cargo shorts were ripped off of him as well, leaving Dick naked as the day he was born.

“What the _fuck_?” Dick snapped. “Must you always tear up my clothes? I don’t get paid until I kill you, you know?!”

The wolf, predictably, ignored him in favor of sniffing down Dick’s back to the swell of his ass. Dick could feel the hot breath against his flushed skin, and it made him shiver again. His cock twitched under him, already half-hard in anticipation.

Suddenly, there were fingers prodding at his hole.

A furless body pressed down against Dick’s back as two fingers were plunged inside.

“Lubed yourself up for me, didn’t you?” the werewolf chuckled into Dick’s ear. “Looks like you were prepared to lose our little game.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jason,” Dick snapped. “Just get it over it already.”

“Oh, no, darling,” Jason laughed. “I won tonight. I’m going to take my sweet time with my prize.” And with that, he bit down hard on Dick’s shoulder.

Dick cried out and arched his back, his cock jumping in response.

“So responsive,” Jason purred, slowly twisting his fingers in and out of Dick’s hole. “Such a good little hunter, aren’t you? Obediently and nobly recognizing your defeat and presenting to me like a bitch in heat.”

“Fuck you,” Dick said. “I almost had yo _uuu!”_ He clenched down in surprise as Jason jabbed his prostate with his fingers.

“Mmm, _almost_ ,” Jason grinned. “But it turns out I’m going to have _you_ instead.”

With that, Jason pulled his fingers out.

Dick felt the blunt head of Jason’s cock press against his hole, and without warning, push into him.

Dick moaned at the feeling of being filled so suddenly, the stretch reluctantly welcome.

“Look at you, opening up so willingly. You act so tough, but you’re really just like a defenseless little birdie, aren’t you Dickie?” Jason murmured before licking a line up Dick’s neck.

Jason’s thrusts started off slowly, building up speed and power. His hands grabbed Dick’s waist, pulling him back against the thrusts. Jason’s fingernails became sharper, mimicking the wolf’s claws. The pinpoints of pain only elevated the pleasure, however.

“Fucking hell, Dickie,” Jason growled. “You get tighter and tighter every month, don’t you? I can tell you haven’t been sleeping with anyone but me,” he smirked.

“You- You can’t prove that,” Dick said through gasps of pleasure. Jason’s cock was sliding in and out of him so smoothly, touching spots inside of him no one else has ever reached before.

Dick could almost see Jason’s smirk. “Oh, I know very well, Dickiebird.” He thrust particularly hard. “Only I can wreck you like this. I’ve _ruined_ you for anyone else.”

Dick’s cock dribbled shamefully, knowing how true the statement was. He refused to admit it aloud though. But he could not hold back the moans when Jason fucked him at that punishingly hard pace.

“That’s it, baby,” Jason grunted. “Come undone for me. Just for me. _Come on.”_

Suddenly, the cock inside him changed, becoming longer and thinner with a sharper head that prodded his prostate relentlessly. A thick knot sat at the base of the cock, slowly starting to swell.

“ _Shit,_ Jason!” Dick yelped in surprise. He expected it, since Jason would never give up an opportunity to knot him, but he had not expected it so soon.

“That’s it, baby,” Jason groaned in his ear. “I want to hear you scream my name when you spill helplessly over yourself.” He pounded into Dick harder and harder, making sure Dick could feel Jason’s knot stretching his slick hole more and more with each thrust. “This is why you haven’t killed me yet, Dickie. You’re a slut for my knot, and you can’t bear to live without it,” Jason hissed right against Dick’s ear.

Dick wailed at those words, and he came. “Jason, _fuck_!” He clenched down tightly on Jason’s cock, the knot not even fully swollen before locking inside of Dick.

The pulsing walls of Dick’s ass were enough to send Jason over though. Dick shuddered and felt a powerful aftershock crash through him as what felt like liters of cum being pumped into him with a hose.

“So fucking good for me, Dickie,” Jason said in a smug voice. “Hanging off my cock like the good little hunter you are. This is where you want to be, isn’t it?”

“Shut- Shut up,” Dick said breathlessly. He was still shivering slightly with every pulse of cum being pumped into him. He sort of hated how good and how right it felt.

Jason sucked another mark onto Dick’s neck, right under Dick’s chin. “That’s for the mayor to see tomorrow,” he teased. “And for you to remember me by until we meet again. All marked up by your wolf.”

Dick shivered.

“I knew you’d love that idea, Dickie. So much that you can’t bear to kill me, otherwise you’d never get to feel _this-“_ he tugged lightly at where they were locked together, making Dick gasp out. “-again. And you can’t have that, can you?”

Dick refused to answer.

Jason laughed. “Just tell me you like this, baby. There’s no need denying it. Say you love being fucked by me, out in the open forest, under the moon, where some lost hiker could see you taking my knot. _Say it._ ”

“Fuck no,” Dick groaned, clenching down on Jason’s knot again. It was stretching his hole so nicely, plugging all the cum inside. He was pretty sure his stomach was bulging the slightest bit with all the cum inside of him.

“Say it and I might go easy on you next month.”

“Will you now.”

“Of course I will, Dickie,” Jason said, nipping at Dick’s earlobe. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“…No,” Dick grumbled reluctantly.

“Exactly. So just admit that you love this. That you _crave_ this.”

Dick pressed his lips together tightly, weighing the pros and cons. Just then, Jason brought his hand down to Dick’s cock, which was almost fully hard again and gave it a rough stroke. The shock of sudden pleasure made Dick clench down hard on Jason’s knot, and an involuntary moan slipped from his lips.

“Say it, Dickie.”

“ _Fuck_ , I love it, okay?! You’re a fucking bastard, you know that?!” Dick exclaimed, his face flushed and red.

“Good boy,” Jason rumbled in his ear. “Now, cum for me.”

His hand sped up on Dick’s cock, stroking him hard and fast. It was not long before it was too much, and Dick came again, arching his back and stretching his neck out. Jason took advantage of it and bit down hard before sucking gently on the new mark he had created.

When Dick came down from his second climax, he was exhausted. Jason eased off of him, and Dick collapsed forward onto his elbows. Jason ran his hands over the swell of Dick’s ass, admiring the view for a few moments more before pulling his knot out. It had only gone down a bit, but he loved the way Dick’s hole gaped and leaked cum, unable to close.

“Jason…” Dick said weakly.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Fuck you.”

Jason laughed softly. He scooped up some of the cum that was dripping out and pushed it back into Dick’s hole, which tried clenching down around Jason’s finger to no avail.

He stood and reached over, digging around in Dick’s backpack for the blanket Dick always carried around.

“Time to head on home, my little bird,” Jason crooned in his ear as he settled the blanket over Dick’s shoulders. “You’ve got a meeting with the mayor first thing tomorrow. I’m sure your mayor would _love_ to hear how you performed tonight.” With one last snicker, Jason was gone.

Dick lay there, panting for a few more seconds before he dragged himself to his feet. He found the torn remains of his cargo shorts and slid them back on, not even bothering to search for his underwear. His shirt was shredded, so Dick did not bother searching for that either.

He could feel Jason’s cum steadily dripping out of him, wetting the seat of his pants and some of it slicking his thighs as he moved around. Dick ignored it.

Then, Dick gathered his gear and went home. He did not even bother showering before flopping onto his bed, asleep before he hit the pillows.

* * *

Dick woke up the next morning, and he was sore all over. He scrubbed himself with scalding water and heavily scented soap to mask the smell of the wolf and the forest that would linger for days afterwards.

He barely winced as the soap burned the scratches on his chest or that his neck throbbed from the bites Jason had marked him with. He washed out what remained of Jason’s cum, his hole still tender to the touch.

Finally, Dick stepped out of the shower and gave himself a once over. His torso was covered in angry red scratches, reminders of his failure the night before. There were teeth marks and hickies all over his neck and upper shoulders as well. A couple of them could not be hidden by the white-button up and the tie.

With a sigh, Dick grabbed a jacket and headed out, walking as quickly as possible towards the mayor’s office. He wanted to get the meeting over as soon as possible to start with the planning for the next month.

“Oh, are you here for your meeting with the mayor?” the sweet secretary asked when Dick entered.

Dick gave her a tight smile that was really more of a grimace.

She left for a minute. Dick waited in the empty hall, tugging uncomfortably at his tie and pulling the collar of his shirt up a bit higher, hoping to hide the red bites. It was futile though. They were strategically placed, after all.

The secretary returned and held the door open for Dick to enter. Dick walked into the office and sat down in the chair across from the mayor of the town, the person who had hired him those fateful five months ago to hunt down the werewolves.

“So, how did the hunt go last night, Mr. Grayson? Can we pay you for your hard work yet?” the mayor’s cheerful voice asked.

Dick glanced up, unable to help the irritation that crossed his face when he saw Jason Todd’s smug smile on the other side of the mayor’s desk.

Dick pressed his lips together tightly, trying to keep his frustration bottled inside. Then, he gave the mayor a very uncomfortable, thin smile. “Not yet, sir,” he said through gritted teeth. “But next time. I _will_ get him next time.”

Jason leaned back in his chair and puts his hands confidently behind his head. He smirked, his lips pulling back just enough to reveal the glimpse of sharp canines, the culprits for the painfully visible marks on Dick’s neck.

“Don’t forget our deal, Mr. Grayson,” Jason warned teasingly. “Our little town is counting on you after all.”

Dick shifted in his seat, a dull throb of pain doing up his spine. “I remember the deal,” he muttered.

“One bullet, one chance, once a month,” they recited together, Dick with much less enthusiasm than Jason’s cheery chant.

Jason licked his lips and smiled smugly once more. “That’s good to hear, Mr. Grayson. I do _love_ a hunter with perseverance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing a werewolf fic when I haven't even finished my other werewolf fic, you ask? I couldn't tell you, but thanks for asking :D
> 
> (Also, this is magical fic #37 yay)


End file.
